High Elves (Faction)
, |shield = |banner = |added in = 17|imagecaption = The Eldar of the Last Fair Realm}} This article is about the faction. For the NPCs, go to Lindon Elf or Rivendell Elf. The High Elves are the most powerful and wise of Elves in Middle-earth, having seen the Light of the Two Trees, and having studied under the Valar. They reside in Lindon and Rivendell, two of the few remaining safe-havens for their kind. Throughout the Second and Third Ages, many of their people have left Middle-earth and returned to their home of Eldamar, in the Undying Lands beyond the Sea. And through countless years they have seen all their valour and forlorn deeds wrested into the endless dusk in which they now abide. History The people of the High Elves are separated into two subfactions: the Elves of Lindon, under Lord Círdan the Shipwright, and the Elves of Rivendell, under Master Elrond Half-elven. Lindon Our fair realm, Lindon, was founded at the beginning of the Second Age by Gil-galad, last High King of the Ñoldor in Middle-earth. Gil-galad made his capital at Forlond, with many Ñoldor and his herald Elrond. The Sindarin lords, Celeborn their chief, settled in Harlond with a following of Sindar. The realm encompassed the entirety of western Eriador beyond the Lune, and fair were our days in the green lands of the kindly West. In S.A. 700, many of the Ñoldor, led by Celeborn and with Celebrimbor and Galadriel, moved eastwards, and colonized Eregion on the slopes of the Misty Mountains. That realm grew great in the skill of crafts, for they had an alliance with the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm. In the West, Círdan the Shipwright and his people, the Falathrim of Beleriand, founded the twin havens of Mithlond. However, Sauron was aware of us, and begrudged us our peace. In S.A. 1200 he approached Lindon, under the disguise of one Aulendil. But Gil-galad did not trust him, for those among us who remembered Valinor said that this Aulendil had not been in the train of Aulë in Valinor. And so Sauron left, and went to Eregion. The Ñoldor of Eregion were of a kind suited to science and technology, and they thirsted relentlessly for knowledge. And so Sauron exploited their desire to preserve the lands from decay, which we in our arrogance believed we could stem. He taught Celebrimbor and the Gwaith-i-Mírdain of ring-lore, which would create, he said, realms to emulate Valinor. But the Elves were deceived. Yet as the Dark Lord upheld his Ring and his victory waxed, Celebrimbor heard his gloating words, and we knew we had been betrayed. But alas! We could not bring ourselves to destroy our rings, for our crest had not yet fallen and our vanity was still great. Gil-galad, hearing of the betrayal from Celebrimbor, sent messages to Númenor with pleas for aid, for Lindon and Númenor had established tides to contain the Shadow of the East long ago. Elrond with a host of the Elves of Lindon was sent to Eregion, but it was not enough. For in S.A. 1695 Sauron came out of Calenardhon, and he attacked Eregion and destroyed it. Thus fell Ost-in-Edhil, with all its beauty, knowledge, and crafts, and its fair houses and smithies. Elrond fled north and was besieged in a valley that would later become known as Imladris. And Sauron's power was spread from coast to coast, but he could not yet enter Lindon, or cross the River Lhun. The host of Lindon defended the Grey Havens desperately until the fleet of Númenor arrived. The valour of Men, great in those days, cast back Sauron's host and embattled him at Tharbad. Sauron fled from that war with nought but a bodyguard, and in his absence, the power of Gil-galad waxed, until it was greatest of all the free kingdoms of Middle-earth. But we knew that the Darkness had returned to the world, all our struggles without victory; and many of our kin fled into the west, to Aman under the guardianship of the Valar. Little was known to us of the strife in Númenor until it was too late for us to intervene. Great waves shattered the coasts of Lindon, and many fair houses were sundered. When he escaped the wreck of the West on his tattered ships, we received Elendil Voronwë. We built for him the White Towers on the borders of Lindon and kept it under the guardianship of Círdan. But Sauron again returned, for his death was not final. In the War of the Last Alliance, all of our kin marched to battle. I remember their bright banners and swords, like to the great battles of the Elder Days. And yet not so many, nor so fair, as when Thangorodrim was broken, and we deemed that evil was ended forever, and it was not so. There was a great struggle on the plains of Dagorlad, and many fell upon both sides, but by the Spear of Gil-galad and the Sword of Elendil, Aeglos and Narsil, we had the victory. From the Black Gate we besieged the Dark Tower itself, and for seven years there was death and cruel deeds in that dreadful plain. Until Sauron came forth and did battle with Gil-galad, and Elendil of Númenor. Elendil fell beneath Sauron, and Gil-galad was slain, as a star burning in its death. But Sauron fell too, and his spirit fled. But he was not defeated, and the deaths of so many fair and glorious were for nought. We returned to Lindon, victorious yet broken, our strength severely reduced. For Gil-galad was dead, and many fair and noble lords beside him, and at the last, our strength had ended. Círdan the Shipwright was leader of the Grey Havens, and over the course of the Third Age, those who remained of us sailed westward, ever sailing. The Men of Westernesse were diminished, and their city of Annúminas beside Lake Evendim fell into ruin; the heirs of Valandil removed themselves from Annúminas and dwelt in Fornost Erain on the high North Downs, and that now too is desolate. For the Dúnedain of Arnor dwindled, and their foes devoured them, and their lordship passed, leaving only green mounds in the grassy hills. Gondolin now lies in rubbles beneath the Sundering Sea. And when Gondolin fell, its survivors fled to Eregion, but where now is Eregion? Heaped and strewn in wild wastes on the western foothills of the Misty Mountains. The proud Kingdom of the Ñoldor, now little more than a barren home of birds! Do you see now, the vanity of our labours? Do you now understand the sorrowful mourning of our hearts? Night will come, and when it does, there will be no dawn, no dew upon the emerald fields, nor silver mists on the crystal streams, only a dead silence, the echo-less cry of endless night. We leave the shores of Middle-earth, where all our hope and power is spent. All of Endor has become grey, as the dominion of Men draws near and the shadow waxes in the East. Those of us that now remain are few in number, as ever more Elves fly across the Sea to Aman. The last of the High Elves of Lindon live in the three great havens of the realm, or in wandering companies across Eriador. We now must make ready to depart or do battle, for though the Light remains on Lindon still, outside the Shadow is growing. But should the end come, and we shall be forced to fight our last fight, we will do so valiantly. Rise, rise to the hour, sons of the Ñoldor, the time of our fulfilment draws nigh! For verily we are the people of the stars, and the stars hold no fear of night! ---- Imladris Our fair home, Imladris, was founded in S.A. 1697 by Lord Elrond. When Eregion was vanquished, Elrond retreated northward with the remnants of his host. We took refuge on a high plateau near the Bruinen river, with their camp in a deep ravine. There we defended against an army of Orcs, and our victory looked hopeless. But the siege was broken in S.A. 1700, when the army of Númenor came to the succour of our beleaguered warriors. The first White Council was held in Imladris after the War of the Elves and Sauron. There, Gil-galad decreed that the power base of the Noldor in the east would be in Imladris rather than Eregion. Our valley was then for a time a fortress, and during the final years of the Second Age, we served as a camp for the Alliance as they marched to war. Three years were spent there by the host of the West. The fair warriors in Imladris, clad in silver and blue, were part of the army of Lindon, and marched under Gil-galad's banners. Following the fall of Gil-galad in Mordor and the end of the Second Age, Elrond remained in Imladris and built himself a refuge and sanctuary, called The Last Homely House East of the Sea. During the Third Age; many of our people have gathered here, and it is the chief dwelling of the Ñoldor in Eriador. Of us who live here, none is mightier than Glorfindel, who after the War of the Elves and Sauron and the Last Alliance came to dwell in the Hidden Valley. The heirs of Isildur were harboured here, for their enrichment and education in lore and history and their protection. Rivendell maintained a relationship with the North Kingdom throughout the Third Age, and our people remained steadfast allies to the heirs of Isildur. But danger came to Eriador around T.A. 1300 when the Witch-Kingdom of Angmar was established in the north-east beyond the Ettenmoors. It was late in the reign of Arveleg I that we were besieged by Angmar, and our home only saved by the valour of Arnor. After an incursion by Angmar into Eriador in T.A. 1409, the Eldar of Imladris joined those of Lindon in subduing the power of the Witch-king for many years. In the last battle at Fornost Erain we fought with the Host of the West, for Glorfindel led a host from Rivendell and Lothlórien to rout the Orcs and personally drive off the Witch-king. But after the destruction of Angmar, there was still grief in the Hidden Valley. In T.A. 2509, Celebrían wife of Elrond was seized by Orcs while crossing the Redhorn Pass between Lothlórien and Imladris. The Sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan, came to her rescue, but she had endured much torment and departed west later that year, to the great sorrow of Elrond. As such their hatred of the Orcs is bitter, and ever they ride with the Dúnedain of the North to defend Eriador from the Shadow. For here in the forgotten north must we Elves be as the stars, a guide for the weary traveller, and a beacon of hope for the lost. Imladris remains as one of the last bulwarks of the High Elves in Middle-earth, where Elrond and our folk keep watch over the Westlands. We give our love to the evening, singing many songs and telling many tales, preserving the memory of the Elder Days. But as the power of the Enemy grows again, we will become an island under siege, and if we do not depart westward soon, we may be forced to fight once more in a war we cannot win. And with hewn helm and tattered shield, cloven horn and broken sword would I still hold the barricades of Elbereth against our foes! For at last the end of our role is upon us, our part nearly played; yet we shall make a grand end, a tale that shall be sung for a thousand yéni in Valimar! Alignment The High Elves are allied with the Free People of Eriador and all of the other Elf factions except Dorwinion, and is enemies with all of the servants of Sauron. Their area of influence contains the area around the Gulf of Lune and Imladris. Invasions Both Lindon and Rivendell have invasions. The Lindon invasions feature both Lindon units in the mod (mounted and unmounted Lindon Warriors and Lindon Banner Bearers), while the Rivendell invasions feature both Rivendell units in the mod (mounted and unmounted Rivendell Warriors and Rivendell Banner Bearers). Lindon invasions occur rarely in Angmar, while Imladris invasions occur uncommonly in the Rivendell Hills and rarely in Angmar and the Lone-lands. NPCs Though the Eldar are leaving Middle-earth, their strength had not waned completely. The remains of their ancient armies are prepared to fight one final battle against the forces of the Shadow. Lindon *Lindon Elf - The inhabitants of Lindon, the Lindon Elves come from the folk of the Ñoldor and Sindar. They are unarmoured, but wield bows and daggers. *Lindon Lord - The Ñoldorin princes of the Last Fair Realm, Lindon Lords may on occasion dispatch warriors to serve with the noblest of men. Clad in Lindon Armour and wielding a bow and blade, any foe would do well to avoid them. *Lindon Warrior - Lindon Warriors defend the realm by the Sea from invaders. They are well-armed with blades and bows, and wear heavy Lindon Armour. *Lindon Banner Bearer - Guardians of the Havens of Lindon who carry the ancient banner of High King Gil-galad. Their presence inspires nearby warriors to new feats. *Lindon Smith - The Ñoldorin smiths of Lindon are skilled craftsmen. They sell armour and weapons. Rivendell *Rivendell Elf - The Ñoldorin Elves of the Valley of Imladris. Though they lack armour, they shoot deadly accurate arrows with their longbows, and their daggers are swift. *Rivendell Captain - Lords of the Ñoldor, with the light of Valinor in their eyes, dwelling in both the Seen and Unseen. They may sell soldiers to the worthy, for the purpose of protecting Eriador. *Rivendell Warrior - Knights of the Vale of Imladris, tasked with defending the Last Homely House. They are deadly foes for any trespassing Orc, armed with blades, bows, and Rivendell armour. *Rivendell Banner Bearer - Warriors in the service of Master Elrond, who bear his emblem proudly within the host of Rivendell. The sight of their silver banners gives strength to those near it. *Rivendell Smith - Elven-smiths, of the kind that forged the Rings of Power and the spear Aeglos. They sell weapons and armour. *Rivendell Wanderer - Elves who wander across Middle-earth trading their wares. They sell weapons and other Rivendell products. Structures The Ñoldor were known for their skill at stonework, and have several elegant and beautiful structures for both military and civilian purposes. Lindon *Lindon Hall - The grand halls of the Elves of Lindon, many-pillared and filled with the banners of the Last Fair Realm. Only the wealthy among the Elves live in these. *Lindon House - Homes of the majority of the Elves of Lindon, these simple yet elegant abodes have two floors and open-air windows. *Lindon Smithy - Workplace of the famed smiths of the Ñoldor. Here one can purchase forged goods from the residing blacksmith. *Lindon Tower - Towers built during the reign of Gil-galad, here can be found garrisons of Lindon Warriors and a captain of the Host of the Eldar. Rivendell *Rivendell Hall - Mansions of Elven lords, these large structures are found rather uncommonly in the Vale of Imladris, and are home to several Rivendell Elves. *Rivendell House - Smaller buildings found in small groups about the Vale, home to most of those Elves that yet dwell in the realm of Lord Elrond. *Rivendell Smithy - These structures, built during the War of the Last Alliance to provide weapons to the host of Gil-galad and Elendil, are used today by Rivendell Smiths to sell ironmongery. Items * Edhelmir * Galvorn Armour * High Elven Bed * High Elven Brick * Elven Forge * High Elven Torch Lindon * Lindon Crafting Table * Lindon Banner * Lindon Bow * Lindon Equipment * Lindon Armour Rivendell * Rivendell Crafting Table * Rivendell Banner * Rivendell Bow * Rivendell Equipment * Rivendell Armour Category:Elves Category:High Elves